Rock Lee Confesses His Feelings
by HiddenLotusQueen19
Summary: Rock Lee Finally Tells His Beloved Sensei How He Really Feels.
1. Chapter 1

Rock Lee Confesses His Feeling's

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't conutine reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

One day rock lee was out training like usual when he felt like someone was watching him. When lee went to go check to see who it was, he found his sensei sitting by a tree and he wonder what his sensei was doing so he walked over to him and asked " What are you doing here sensei?" When his sensei didn't answer him, lee just looked over his sensei's shoulder and seen that gai was holding a picture of lee and with the other hand was stroking his cock so fast. Then lee started to feel weird and put his hands in his pants to pump his cock slowly. When lee started to pump his cock faster he started to moan louder and he thought his sensei would hear him so he tried to keep it down but lee couldn't help it and as he stood up he fell down and his sensei saw what he had been doing and asked him " Having a little problem there lee?" Lee nodded and said " I coudn't help myself, watching you stroke your cock made me very horny?" Gai walked up to lee and asked " Do you want some help with that?" Lee nodded and said " Yes please." As gai sat down next to lee, lee started to get impatient and screamed " It's so hard sensei, please help!" When gai put his hand around lees cock he said " Wow i didn't know that you were this hard.

Lee screamed " Stroke it faster! Please!" Gai started to stroke lees cock faster until he notice that lee wanted more than just a handjob, gai stood up fast then he pinned lee against a tree and asked him " Are you sure about this? Do you want my cock that badly?" Lee screamed " Please sensei! I want only you!" Gai said " Turn around and stick that ass out for me." Lee nodded and said " I feel a little nervous but i will do anything that you say sensei" then gai ripped lees pants off and got out a vial of lotus sencted lube then gai put some on two of his finger's and said " This might hurt at first but i will be gentle." Lee whimpered as he felt one finger enter him. Lee moaned " I can feel your finger deep inside me sensei." Gai smiled and asked " Do you think that you can handle two of my finger's?" Lee nodded and said " I want to feel more than just one finger." Gai looked at lee and asked " How about three finger's then?" Lee screamed " Sensei! Please don't tease me anymore! Fuck me!" Gai lined his cock with lees enterance and asked " Are you ready to take this big cock?"

Lee screamed " Give it to me! I want it now!" Gai pushed his cock deep inside lee and asked " Are you okay?" Lee said " Yes, your cock feels amazing sensei!" After a while gai started to thrust slowly into lee then gai asked " How badly do you want me to destroy this tight ass?" Lee screamed " Very badly, do what you want to me sensei! I'm yours!" Gai started to thrust so fast into lee that he could feel lees ass starting to tighten up and he asked " You love riding this big cock don't you?" Lee nodded and screamed " Fuck me harder sensei!" Gai said " If your not gonna answer me, i will just have to stop and call it a day." Lee screamed " Please don't stop fucking me sensei!" Gai asked " If you want me to contunine fucking this ass then tell me how much you love this big cock?" Lee screamed " I love it so much sensei! I love your big strong cock!" Gai started to thrust even faster than before, when gai looked at lees face and said " You look too cute while ridng my cock." Lee started to scream when he started to feel his senseis cock go so hard into him and lee screamed " Sensei i can feel something comming!" Gai started to thrust as hard and fast as he could then gai asked " Me too lee, do you want me cum inside you?" Lee screamed " Yes sensei! Please cum inside me!" Gai leaned down and started to stroke lees cock very fast then gai said " Cum for me lee, i want to see you cum so hard."

Lee screamed " Sensei! I'm cumming so hard!" Gai smiled and screamed " I'm cumming too!" Lee had tighten up so much that gai couldn't help himself so he thrusted so hard and deep into lee so that his cum would hit the furthest point of lees ass. When they calmed down gai decided to carry lee back to his place and asked " Do you want to move in with me?" Lee nodded and said " I was hoping that you would ask me that sensei." Gai blushed and smiled when they got into gais place then he let lee down onto his feet and lee said " Your place is so nice." Gai said " I'm gonna go start the bath for you, have a look around while i get the bath going." Lee blushed and said " Sure sensei, i wanted to look around anyway." When lee got into his senseis bedroom he saw a box filled with sex toys and said to himself " Now that looks like fun." Gai walked into his bedroom and said " The bath is ready for you." Lee kissed gai on the cheeck and said " thank you for what your doing for me sensei." Gai blushed and said " Anything for my favorite student." Lee got into the bath and said to himself " I never thought anyone would do this for me."

Lee asked himself " Should i confess my feelings for gai or just let the fun take me to the next step?" Lee had been in the bath for about 2 hours then gai walked into the bathroom and asked " When are you going to be done? I need to take a bath too you know?" Lee stood up and said " Sorry about that sensei, i will get out now." When lee got out of the bath gai grabbed him and asked " Where do you think your going?" Lee blushed and said " I'm going to get changed." Gai pulled lee closer and kissed him so passtionaly that lee fell onto his ass then lee screamed " Sensei! Not fair!" Gai picked lee up and asked " Do you want my cock again already?" Lee blushed so hard and screamed " Take your bath first!" Gai smiled and said " Okay, i will take my bath first." Lee went into his senseis bedroom and said to himself " I'm so nervous about this, i love him and all but i'm not sure if he feels the same way about me?" When gai called lee, he thought he was going to pass out but he asked " What is it sensei?" Gai asked " Can you get me out a towel because i forgot one?" Lee walked into the bathroom and said " Heres your towel sensei." Gai got out of the bathtube and said " I'm so happy that your here with me lee."

Lee blushed and said " I'm happy to be here with you too sensei." When gai was done drying off and got changed, he asked " Do you want to get something for dinner?" Lee smiled and asked " Sure, what do you want to have for dinner?" Gai looked over at lee and asked " How about you cook something for me?" Lee blushed and asked " Okay, how about medium spice curry pilaf?" Gai said " That would be perfect, just like you." Lee blushed and said " Sensei, your so handsome when you say stuff like that to me." Lee went to make dinner but when he was making dinner he screamed " Fuck! I burned my hand!" Gai suddeny appeared in front of him and asked " Let me have a look at it?" Gai kissed and sucked on the burned spot and asked " does that feel better lee?" Lee nodded and said " Yes, thank you sensei." Lee started to set the table when he called gai " Come get your dinner!" Gai walked into the dinning room and said " It smells amazing!"

Gai blushed and asked " One moment?" Gai walked over to lee, pulled his chair out and said " Okay, sit down." Lee blushed and said " Thank you sensei." Gai sat down and started to eat then he said " lee this curry pilaf is amazing." Lee smiled and said " thank you sensei." When they got done eating gai looked over at lee and asked " Is something wrong? You seem quiet tonight?" Lee stood up so fast and said " I'm fine, I'm just fine." Gai grabbed lees hand and asked " No, your not fine, tell me whats wrong?" Lee looked at gai and screamed " I have to tell you something!" Gai said " okay lets hear it." Lee blushed so hard and screamed " gai sensei! I'm in love with you, i can't hide my feelings any longer!" Gai walked up to lee and said " I'm in love with you too lee." Lee felt his senseis arms wrap around him so tightly and lee said " I want to make love with you sensei."

Gai smiled and asked " Well then why don't we go to our bedroom?" Lee smiled and said " I would love that sensei." When lee got into the bedroom, he looked behind him then he saw his lover going to pick him up and he asked " Am i supposed to be the girl?" Gai blushed and said " Damn straight." Then gai picked lee up, he threw him onto their bed then gai got over lee so fast and starting kissing lee every where expect his lips. Lee moaned a little " You love to tease me don't you." Gai started to suck on lees nipples and said " Thats right my love." Lee started to moan louder " No! I want to feel your fingers inside me so bad!" Gai smiled, got the vial of lube and said " Turn that ass around for me." Lee nodded and said " Okay sensei, only for you." Lee turned around, then he felt something glide across his ass and asked " What is it that you have back there sensei?" Gai blushed and said " A whip and handcuffs."

Lee whimpered and asked " What are you planning on doing to me sensei?" Gai blushed and started to whip lees ass so hard, lee screamed " That hurts! Please be more gentle with me sensei!" Gai pulled lee closer and asked " I'm sorry my love, what do you want me to do to you my love?" Lee grabbed the vial of lube, he got on his hands and knees then he started to put a finger in his ass and screamed " I want you to fuck me hard sensei!" Gai blushed as he watched lee finger himself so hard, he leaned over lee and asked " Are you ready for my big cock?" Lee nodded and screamed " Please fuck me!" Lee felt the handcuffs chain him to the bed then gai grabbed the rope, gai tied lees feet to the back of their bed then lee asked " Tieing me up to huh?" Gai got in front of lee then he lift his lovers hips up, then he got his big cock lined up with lees enterance and said " I'm going to put it in now." Lee nodded and screamed " Fuck me!" Gai thrusted into lee as hard as he could and said " I love fucking your tight ass." Lee moaned very loud and screamed " Fuck me faster sensei!"

Gai smiled and started to fuck lees ass so fast that lee screamed " I'm gonna cum!" Gai started to stroke lees cock so fast that lee Screamed " I'm going to cum soon sensei!" Gai blushed and said " I'm going to cum inside you so hard and deep my love." Lee screamed " I'm cumming!" Gai screamed " I'm cumming too!" When they calmed down they ended up cuddling next to eachother and fell alseep.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Rock lee And Gai Sensei Go On A Date

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't conutine reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

When lee and gai woke up the next morning, gai got out off their bed and said " Good morning my love." Lee blushed and said " Good morning gai sensei." Lee sat up to stretch and said " Last night was amazing." Gai walked up to lee, kissed him softly and said " Last night was the best night of my life." Lee blushed and asked " What are we doing today?" Gai smiled and said " Anything you want my love." Lee walked up to gai and asked " How about we go to the movie threater?" gai smiled and said " Sure, whatever you want to do my love." Lee blushed and asked " I want to know something sensei?" Gai blushed and asked " What is it my love?" Lee smiled and asked " why do you call me your love?"

Gai blushed and said " Because i love you so much that i thought that you needed a cute nickname." Lee blushed and kissed gai so passtionaly that gai sensei pinned him onto the table and asked " Is my love already this horny?" Lee whinned " I can't help myself sensei." Gai smiled and said " all right really quick." Gai picked lee up then he sat him on the counter and asked " What would my love want me to do to him?" Lee whimpered and said " I have something to show you sensei." Gai blushed and asked " What is it my love?" Lee had something behind his back and said " I have this bag and it has something fun in it." Gai grabbed the bag and Said " Well now my love this looks like fun." Lee blushed and said " Do what you want to me."

Gai pulled out a big vibrator and said " This is as big as my cock, how naughty." Gai pulled a vial of lube out of the bag and asked " Left your hips up for me my love?" Lee nodded and screamed " Please stick that big vibrator up my tight ass sensei!" Gai blushed and said " Let me prepare you first my love." Lee screamed " I need to feel my ass get fucked right now!" Gai blushed and said " Fine my naughty man, i will stick this up your ass now." Lee screamed " Sensei turn it up!" Gai smiled and asked himself " okay 10 level's huh?" Gai turned the dial up to level 1 then lee screamed " Sensei please turn it up please!" Gai smiled and walked out of the kitchen towards their bedroom then lee screamed " Sensei please i need to cum!"

Then lee felt the vibrator go all the way up and screamed " Gai sensei i love you!" Moments later Lee felt gais mouth around his cock, gai started to suck very fast as lee screamed as he started to cum down his senseis throat then lee screamed " I love you gai sensei!" When gai finished swallowing his lovers cum he asked " Feel better my love?" Lee nodded and said " yes sensei" Gai smiled and asked " Shall we go to the movie threater now my love?" Lee smiled and said " Sure my sweetheart" Gai blushed so hard and asked " So you have decided to give me a nickname now too huh?" Lee smiled and asked " Do you like it?" Gai blushed and said " No i love it my love." Lee blushed and asked " Can we get going now my sweetheart?"

gai smiled and said " sure my love" when they got to the movie threater they decided to get some lunch first because the movie that they wanted to see wasn't playing for another 2 hours. Lee smiled and asked " where do you want to eat lunch today sweetheart?" then gai pulled lee closer and said " i wish i could eat you for lunch my love" lee blushed so hard and said " lets go to the burger place" then gai pulled lee back again and asked " how about we go to the salad place instead?" lee smiled and said " sure i wanted to try that new place out anyway" then lee ran to the salad place and he ordered a big spicy salad with some meat in it then gai ordered a small salad with some tomatoes and carrots then lee asked " where do you want to sit my sweetheart?"

Gai smiled and said " Lets go over to the fountain and sit on the edge." Lee smiled and said " Okay sweetheart." When they got done eating they decided to go to the near by park to relax and talk. Gai sat down on a bench and asked " Why don't you sit on my lap my love?" Lee blushed and said " Okay sweetheart." As lee went to sit down he felt gai rip his pants open then gai stuck a finger up lees ass so hard then lee moaned and said " Sensei we can't be doing this here." Gai blushed and asked " Don't you want this big strong cock deep inside that tight ass?" lee gasped and said " Fuck me sensei." Gai blushed and said " Don't scream to loud now my love." Lee felt his lovers cock enter him so hard that he let out a soft moan then lee started to squirm and said " Don't fuck me to fast or i won't be able to keep my voice down."

Gai smiled and said " I'm going to fuck you as fast as i want." Lee gasped and said " Your fucking me to fast my sweetheart." Gai blushed and said " I love seeing my cock being eaten by your tight ass my love." Lee smiled and said " I'm about to cum my sweetheart." Gai blushed and said " Cum for me my love." Gai wrapped one of his hands around lees cock and started to stroke it very fast then lee screamed " I'm cumming! Please cum inside me my sweetheart!" Gai blushed and said " Whatever you want my love." Lee and gai came at the same time which made their connection even better, when they calmed down they decided to go into the movie threater now to see the movie. When they sat down, lee felt gais hand go into his pants then he started to feel his sweetheart stroke his cock very hard then lee moaned a little and said " No don't we are in the movie threater now." Gai blushed and said " I'm going to stroke this cock whenever i want to." Lee started to feel like he was going to cum but he wanted to hold it back until later.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Rock Lee Changes The Sexual Pleasure Around

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. i don't own any of the character's in this story. if your under 18 don't conutine reading pass this message. otherwise have fun and please review.

When the movie was finished lee and gai decided to go to a sex shop to see if they could find anything to spice up their sex life as lee and gai were walking up to the store lee blushed and asked " Do we really need to go into this store?" Gai blushed and said " Yes we are really going into the sex store my love." When lee walked into the sex store, he blushed so hard and said " I think i'm going to pass out sweetheart." Gai pulled lee closer and asked " Are you okay my love?" Lee blushed and said " I feel weird sweetheart." Gai kissed lee so passtionaly that lee ended up passing out in his arms, when lee woke up he found himself being carried in his lovers arms. Lee and gai got into their home, gai placed lee on their bed then he walked into the kitchen and started to stroke his cock very fast when lee woke up from hearing his lover moan so loud, he went into the kitchen and asked " Do you want me to help you with that my sweetheart?"

Gai looked up to see his lover standing over him stroking his cock at the same time, gai blushed and asked " Would you mind giving me a hand with this my love?" Lee sat down next to his lover and said " I will do more than just help you i'm also going to fuck you so hard." Gai gasped and asked " But i thought you were supposed to be the girl?" Lee pinned gai against the wall and said " i want a turn to be the man." Lee pulled rope out from behind his back and asked " We are gonna have so much fun my sweetheart aren't we my naughty man?" Then lee tied gai up and started to suck his cock so fast that he made gai scream from the pleasure then gai blushed and asked " What are you planning on doing to me?" Lee moaned in a very sexy voice and said " I'm going to fuck you very soon." Lee grabbed the vial of lube and put some of the lube on two of his fingers and asked " Are you ready to take two of my fingers my sweetheart?" Gai whinned and said " I'm ready to take those two strong fingers deep inside my ass."

Lee blushed so hard and stuck the two fingers inside his lovers ass so hard, gai blushed and asked " When are you going to fuck my ass?" Lee blushed and said " I'm going to fuck you now." Lee lined his big strong cock with gai ass and thrusted into his ass so hard gai moaned so loud and screamed " Fuck me harder my love!" Lee nodded and started to thrust much harder than before then gai screamed so loud and tighten up on lees cock so much that lee started to moan so loud then lee screamed " You need to loosen up my sweetheart or else i'm going to cum to early!" Gai blushed and tighten up even more so that lee would start to scream. Lee started to scream and his thrust started to become so fast that gai screamed even more than before then lee screamed " I'm cumming so hard!" Gai screamed " I'm cumming too my love!" Lee fell onto his lovers back and said " I love you so much my sweetheart."

Gai blushed and said " I love you too my love." Gai started to get up when he heard that lee had fallen asleep on him, gai got up and picked lee up then he went towards their bedroom when he started to feel like there was going to be a great and happy change in their relationship. Then gai layed lee down and covered him up in their blanket then gai got into their bed and cuddled up next to his lover and fell asleep. When the morning came around lee had gotten up first so he could start making breakfeast, gai got up and walked into the kitchen and asked " Whats for breakfeast my love?" Lee blushed and said " Pancakes and homefries my sweetheart." Gai walked up behind lee and started to finger his ass so hard then lee started to squirm and said " I'm trying to make breakfeast we can't do this now." Gai whinned and said " But i'm so hard right now." Lee blushed and went down on his knees and pulled his lovers pants down and asked " How bad do you want me to suck on this big cock?"

Gai screamed " please suck my cock i'm begging you!" Lee smiled and started to suck on his lovers cock so hard that gai started to moan very loud then lee stopped sucking on his lovers cock to tease him. Then gai grabbed the back of lees head and made him start sucking his big cock again then lee got very shocked by this and gagged on his lovers big cock. Gai pinned lee against the wall while continueing to face fuck his lover so hard and deep. Lees eyes started to roll back when he felt his lovers cum going down his throat then lee looked up he seen his lovers face in a very sexy and submissive way that gave him a very strong hard on. When gai pulled back and he seen lee starting to stroke his cock that gai picked lee up and said " We should get you into bed." Lee looked at his lover and screamed " Oh fuck the breakfeast over cooked!" Gai layed lee down and said " I will be right back to fuck your tight ass so hard that you will beg for me to stop." Lee blushed and was so speechless when gai walked out of their bedroom. Lee tried to get up but when he tried he realized that his hands were tied to their bed.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Rock Lee And Gai Take Their Relationship Further

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

When gai came back to their bedroom he notice that his lover was squirming and trying to break the rope then lee looked up and said " I'm nervous sweetheart." Gai smiled and said " It's okay my love i'm right here." Lee blushed and asked " Why am i tied up?" Gai blushed and said " I need to punish you." Lee whimpered and said " Please go easy on me." Gai smiled and said " Oh it will hurt but not to much pain." Lee screamed " I can't handle pain!" Gai went over lee and pinched the top of his lovers cock very hard then lee screamed " It hurts to much!" Gai started to nibble on the top of lees cock and squeezed his balls very hard until lee started to cry and scream " Why are you hurting me!" Gai realized what he had been doing and said " Oh my god i'm so sorry my love." Lee paused and asked " Are you okay?" Gai started to cry and asked himself " How could i have done this to my love?" Lee broke the rope and jumped into his lovers arms and said " It's okay i understand."

Gai looked at lee and said " I can't lose control like that ever again." Lee smiled and said " I love you sweetheart." Gai smiled and said " i love you too my love." Lee got onto his feet and said " I think i will be the girl from now on." As lee was leaving their bedroom, gai grabbed lees hand and said " I promise to never hurt you again." Lee smiled and said " Stuff happens in life i forgive you my sweetheart." Gai blushed and said " You know your really something my love." Lee blushed and kissed gai very passtionaly then they decided to order something rather than them cook something. Lee ordered their food and while lee was waiting for their food two guys came up to him and asked " Want to get raped kid?" Lee tried to fight them off but he was to weak from earlier. Lee started to scream then gai came running and kicked both of them down and said " Don't you ever touch my love ever again." When lee came to he stood up and hugged his lover. Gai picked him up and the food up then he started to walk back home when they were walking lee started to get very horny but he didn't want his lover to know because of what just had happened. Gai looked at lee and said " If anthing were to happen to you i would lose my mind." Lee blushed and said " Same goes for me my sweetheart." Then they got to their house and went inside to eat dinner.

While they were eating gai blushed and said " tomorrow is valentines day" lee blushed and asked " what do you wanna do tomorrow?" gai blushed and said " i thought we would go to that sex store again" lee blushed very hard and said " i can try to go in there again for you my sweetheart" gai blushed and said " i think we need to talk about things" lee nodded and asked " what are we gonna talk About?" Then gai looked at lee and said " my feelings for you are getting more intense" lee blushed and said " same for me my sweetheart" then gai walked over to lee and picked him up when they got into their bedroom they both layed down and started to kiss eachother very passionately then gai started to stroke lees cock fast and said " i want you to cum for me" lee moaned loud and screamed " i wanna cum when your big strong cock is deep inside me!" Gai blushed very hard and said " i can't wait to fuck this tight ass" then lee got onto his back and screamed " fuck me please!" Then gai looked at lees cute and submissive face and said " i'm gonna put it in now" lee screamed " i wanna feel your cock deep inside me sweetheart!" Then gai shoved his cock deep inside lees tight ass and asked " are you okay my love?" lee moaned and said " yes i'm okay please fuck me" gai blushed and started to thrust harder and deeper into lee then lee started to moan in a very sexy voice gai felt lee tighten up on his cock so much.

Gai moaned very loud and said " i'm about to cum my love" then lee started to thrust his hips back onto his lover and said " i'm gonna milk you dry sweetheart" then gai started to make his thrust alot faster and harder until he grabbed lees cock and started to stroke it very fas then lee started to scream and squirm from the intense pleasure that his lover was giving him then gai screamed " i'm Cumming!" lee screamed " i'm cumming too!" When they calmed they started to kiss eachother softly when they realized what time it was and they decided to fall asleep while cuddling then in the middle of the night lee got up and went to the bathroom and started to stroke his cock very hard then lee started to moan very loud and fell on his ass while contuning to stroke his cock then the loud moans woke gai up and he went to go check and see what was going on when gai found his lover stroking his cock very hard gai blushed and asked " having fun there lee?" Then lee gasped and started to cum everywhere and said " i'm sorry i couldn't help myself" gai smiled and said " it's okay i'm loving the sight of you cumming everywhere anyway" then gai walked up to lee and picked him up and walked back to their bedroom where gai decided to tie lee to their bed to make sure that lee couldn't get out off bed again.

When lee woke up again and tried to leave the bed but when he tried to get up, he realized that he was tied to the bed. Then gai woke up and said " I'm going to have some more fun with this rock hard cock." Lee screamed " Please stroke my cock!" When gai wrapped his hand around lees cock. He felt that his lovers cock was much harder than usual then gai started to suck on his lovers cock very hard. Lee screamed " Please make me cum hard!" Gai blushed and asked " How bad do you want to cum my love?" Lee Screamed " I want to cum very bad!" Gai felt that lee started to thrust his hips very hard, gai decided to suck on his lovers cock as fast as he could then lee screamed " I'm cumming, i love you!" gai swallowed his lovers cum in such a sexy way that made lee cum again on his lovers face. Lee whinned and said " I'm sorry let me get you something to wipe my cum off of your face." Gai got his face all clean then they decided to go back to bed and call it a night because valentines day was tomorrow.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Rock Lee And Gai Have The Best Valentines Day

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

It was the morning of valentines day and lee had woken up first because he decided to make breakfeast for his lover. When gai got up he had notice a nice smell coming from the kitchen, when he walked into the kitchen he saw lee in just a pair of boxers and said " Wow now that is a nice outfit my love." Lee blushed and said " Thank you my sweetheart." Lee continued to cook when he felt his lovers arms wrap around his waist and asked " Let me finish cooking sweetheart?" Gai started to kiss lees neck passtionaly then lee felt his lovers cock start to poke his ass hard. Gai started to whisper in lees ear " I'm going to fuck you like you never have been before." Lee screamed " I'm getting to horny to cook please let me finish!"

Gai blushed and said "Okay i will let you finish cooking my love." As lee was walking over to the table with the food, he felt a vibration start in his ass and he almost fell but gai caught his lover with the food and asked " What can't hande it my love?" Lee whinned and asked " When did you stick a vibrator in my ass?" Gai blushed and said " Last night when you were so horny and cute." Lee blushed and said " Well lets eat." Gai walked over to lee and pulled his chair out and said " Sit down my love." Lee blushed and sat down, when gai sat down he blushed as lee felt the vibrator go up even more and he started to moan louder then gai asked " You okay my love?"

Lee whinned and said " I'm trying to eat please turn it off." Gai blushed and said " No i don't think so my love your just too cute." Lee started to eat again when he felt the vibrator go all the way up. Lee screamed and fell onto his ass and screamed " Not fair!" Gai blushed and said " We need to finish breakfeast." Lee tried to get up but he just fell back down then gai stood up and asked " Do you want to cum that badly?" Then lee looked at gai and screamed " Please make me cum! I can't take it anymore!" Then gai picked lee up and held him close and started to stroke his cock very hard then lee screamed " Please turn down the vibrator!" Gai blushed and said " No i can't do that my love." Lee moaned and screamed " Please! Gai i'm too hard!" Then gai started to stroke his lovers cock as fast as he could until lee came so hard all over his chest. Lee blushed and said " I'm sorry that i came all over you." Gai blushed and said " It's okay, it's actually kinda cute." Lee blushed very hard and asked " Well do you want to go to the sex store now my sweetheart?"

Gai blushed and said " Sure lets get going now." As lee was walking out the door he felt his lover smack his ass really hard, lee blushed and said " I love you my sweetheart." Gai blushed and said " I love you too my love." As they were walking they seen a couple walking back from the sex store and they looked very happy about something lee blushed and asked " Can i hold your hand sweetheart?" Gai blushed and said " I was hoping that you would do that." Lee blushed, grabbed his lovers hand and said " I'm still a little nervous." Gai blushed and asked " Why are you nervous?" Lee blushed and said " Well it's because i'm 22 and your 49." Gai smiled and said " You have nothing to worry about we are both adults now."

Lee blushed and said " It's not weird to me but other people might see it differently." Gai smiled and said " I don't care what other people think as long as we are happy thats all that should matter." Lee blushed and said " Your right it should not matter what other people think because i have never been this happy in my whole life." When they got to the store, lee started to shiver a little and said " I'm ready when you are my sweetheart." Gai blushed and kissed lee passtionaly then they walked into the store and lee wanted to check out the new vibrator's that just came in. Gai blushed and said " You can get whatever you like my love." Lee blushed very hard and said " I got everything that i wanted." Gai blushed very hard and said " Wow i didn't excpet this but it's whatever you want my love." Gai had paid for everything when he notice that lee was holding his cock tightly when he walked over to lee and asked " Well someone is impatient, shall we go back home my love?" Lee nodded and screamed " Yes please sweetheart!"

As they were walking home gai decided to turn the vibrator up all the way . Lee screamed " We are in public please!" Then gai looked at his lover and said " But i want to show the whole world how much that i love you." Lees cock started to leak some precum while people were watching and lee screamed " Gai we should head home!" Gai blushed and picked lee up when gai was carrying lee, he screamed " I'm cumming!" Gai blushed and said " your too cute my love." When they got home gai let lee onto his feet and lee said " That was very embarrassing my sweetheart." Gai blushed and said " I'm going to fuck you now my love." Lee blushed very hard and ran to hide somewhere then gai said " Playing hard to get okay i can play this game my love." When lee was hiding gai decided to put the vibrator all the way up again. Then lee started to moan a little but he tried his hardest to not moan, gai walked right in front of where his lover was hiding.

Then lee started to moan again then gai found where lee was hiding when gai opened the large wood box. He found his lover hiding in the box then lee gasped and said " Well fuck me. You found me." Gai blushed and said " Well i'm going to fuck you." Lee blushed and said " Please go easy on me." Gai smiled and said " i'm going to make you beg for my big strong cock," Lee blushed very hard and screamed " Please fuck me!" gai picked lee up and threw him onto their bed and started to suck his lovers cock very hard then lee screamed " I want to cum so badly!" Then gai continued to suck on lees rock hard cock as hard as he could then lee screamed " I'm going to cum soon!" Gai ignored him and continued to suck lees cock until he felt his lovers cum shoot down his throat. Gai flipped lee over then he started to push his big strong cock deep inside his lover then lee moaned very loud and screamed " Your big strong cock feels amazing my sweetheart!" Then lee decided to tighten up really fast on his lovers big hard cock, his lover came inside him earlier than expected. Gai looked at lee and said " I came so fast from your tight ass." Then lee wanted to cuddle with his lover and fall asleep.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Rock Lee Has A Very High Sex Drive

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

When lee woke up he rolled over, looked at his lovers face and said " That was the best valentines day i have ever had." Gai blushed and said " I'm happy that you enjoyed it my love." Lee blushed and kissed gai softly then he got up and said " I'm going to go start breakfeast sweetheart." Gai smiled and said " I can't wait to see what you make." When lee was making breakfeast. He became very horny and started to moan, when gai came out into the kitchen he saw that his lover was acting weird and asked " Are you okay my love?" Then lee slipped and fell into his lovers arms and said " I'm okay, i love you sweetheart." Gai blushed and said " You look like you have a little problem there my love." Lee blushed and said " I'm just a little horny at the moment." Gai blushed and grabbed lees waist and said " I should help you with that." Lee gasped and screamed " I need to finish cooking breakfeast!" Gai smiled and asked " Do you have a high sex drive my love?" Lee moaned and asked " Why would you ask that?" Gai blushed and said " No reason."

When lee finished making breakfeast, he sat down to eat while they were eating gai smiled and asked " Is there anything that you want to tell me my love?" Lee blushed and said " No i'm okay." When they got done eating, gai walked up to lee and asked " Want to do some training today?" Lee smiled and said " sure my sweetheart." When they got to the training field lee blushed and said " I'm going to go to the bathroom before we start training." Gai smiled and said " okay my love." While lee was walking towards the bathroom he felt his cock get even harder than before. Lee got into the bathroom and sat down and started to stroke his cock very hard, lee moaned and screamed " Oh fuck i'm gonna cum already!" Lee screamed as he was cumming so hard. Lee blushed and asked himself " Why am i hiding the fact that i do have a high sex drive?" When lee got done in the bathroom, he went back and asked " Shall we start training now sweetheart?"

Gai smiled and said " Sure my love." As they started training lees erection started to come back and he tried his hardest to hide it. Gai blushed and asked " Are you sure your okay my love?" Lee blushed and said " I'm sure that i'm okay." Lee fell forward, gai stopped the training and caught lee and asked " Tell me whats going on with you my love?" Lee whinned and screamed " I'm so hard sweetheart!" Gai blushed and said " Okay i will help you my love." Gai pinned lee against a tree and started to suck on his lovers cock very hard then lee screamed " I'm going to cum!" Then gai felt lee grab the back of his head and began to thrust his hips faster and faster until lee screamed " I'm cumming so hard!" As gai was swallowing his lovers cum he decided to suck on lees cock very hard one last time to tease his lover then lee screamed " I'm cumming again!" Gai blushed and asked " Why are you always this horny it's not a bad thing i just want to know why?" Lee blushed and said " it's nothing sweetheart." Then lee got up and asked " Can we go back home now?" Gai smiled and said " Sure my love." As they were walking back lee started to moan, then gai heard him and asked " Whats wrong my love?" Lee blushed and said " Nothing i'm fine."

As they walked up to the door lees erection got even bigger and harder then lee tried to run to the bathroom but gai grabbed him and asked " Why are you hiding things from me my love?" Lee blushed and said " I'm not hiding anything from you sweetheart." Gai pulled lee closer and said " Yes you are hiding something from me." Lee blushed very hard and said " Don't be mad at me." Gai smiled and said " You could never make me mad." Lee moaned because of his cock getting even hard lee screamed " i do have a high sex drive!" Gai blushed and said " I was hoping that you would have that." Then gai walked up to lee again and asked " Do you want me to fuck you now?" Then lee fell on his ass and screamed " Please fuck me!" Gai picked lee up and threw him onto their bed and said " Wow i guess your ready to go."

Lee blushed and screamed " Please fuck my tight ass however you like!" Gai blushed and said " I'm putting it in now." Lee screamed as he felt every inch of his lovers cock enter him very hard, gai blushed and leaned down to stroke his lovers cock as fast as he could then lee screamed " I'm going to cum!" Gai blushed very hard and whispered in his lovers ear very softly " cum for me my love." As lee started to cum gai felt lee tighten up so hard on his cock that he started to cum lee blushed and said " I can feel your warm cum deep inside my tight ass." Gai blushed and said " Good, i love you my love." Lee blushed and said " I love you too my sweetheart." Then lee wanted to take a bath but when he got near the door gai grabbed his lovers arm and asked " Can i take bath with you my love?" Lee blushed and said " I was hoping that you would ask me that." Gai blushed and asked " Can i get the bath started?" Lee smiled and said " Sure my sweetheart" Gai called lee " The bath is ready my love." Then lee ran over to his lover and asked " Can we get in now?" Gai blushed and said " Sure you first my love" lee got in then gai followed him they sat there for about 10 minutes then lee asked " can i wash your back my sweetheart?" Gai blushed and said " Sure my love" Gai turned around and felt lee starting to wash his back so softly that he almost fell asleep.

Lee blushed and asked " Can you wash my back now sweetheart?" Gai blushed and said " Sure my love." Then lee felt his lovers hands glide across his back then gai said " We should get out now my love." Lee blushed and said " Sure my sweetheart." When they got out of the bathtube to head towards their bedroom, lee started to get horny again gai blushed and said " Come here my love." Then lee nodded and layed on their bed then gai started to suck on lees big strong cock very fast lee screamed " I'm going to cum!" Gai stopped and asked " How badly do you want to cum?" Then lee screamed " Don't stop sucking my cock!" Gai blushed and said " Then tell me how badly you want to cum." Lee screamed " Very badly!" Then gai started to suck lees cock again until he felt his lovers warm cum shoot down his throat then gai blushed and asked " Want to return the favor my love?" Lee blushed and pushed his lover onto his back then started to suck his lovers big strong cock very hard then gai moaned very loud and said " Just like that, i'm going to cum" Lee kept going then he felt his lovers cum shoot down his throat. Lee blushed and asked " Can i cuddle with you my sweetheart?" Gai blushed and said " Sure why not my love." Lee blushed and cuddled up next to his lover and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Rock Lee And Guy Have A Fun Day

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

When gai woke up lee was already in the bathroom. Gai asked " Are you okay my love?" Then lee screamed " Fuck me i'm cumming!" Then gai knocked on the door and said " I need to go to the bathroom too my love." Lee said " I'm sorry, i'm getting out of the bathroom now sweetheart." When lee tried to walk pass his lover gai grabbed his lovers hand and whispered softly into lees ear " If you need help just ask me." Lee blushed and said " I'm just nervous to ask you because i masturbate alot." Gai blushed and said " I don't care how many times you need to cum i will help you anytime." Lee got another hard on from his lover acting so sexy then he asked " When your done can you help me with this?" Gai blushed and picked lee up and sat him on the table then he started to suck on his lovers cock very hard then lee started to squirm and scream " I'm cumming!" Gai blushed and said " I'm going to the bathroom now my love."

Then lee walked into the kitchen to start breakfeast then he felt his lovers arms wrap around him tightly lee blushed and asked " Can i finish making breakfeast?" Gai smiled and said " But i want to play with you my love." Lee moaned and said " Not fair i'm trying to make breakfeast." Then gai pinned lee onto the table and ripped his pants off then gai started to suck on his lovers cock very fast lee moaned and said " Please no i can't do this right now." Gai blushed as his lover screamed " I'm cumming i love you!" A few seconds later gai turned lee over and started to stick his tongue deep inside his lovers ass. Then lee moaned and said " Please fuck me." Gai smiled and shoved his big strong cock deep inside him then lee screamed " I'm going to cum again my sweetheart!"

As lee started to cum very hard when his lover decided to cum deep inside his tight ass then lee said " The breakfeast over cooked." Gai pulled lee closer and kissed him very passionately then he asked " How about we have a fun day together?" Lee smiled and said " That sounds like a great idea my sweetheart." Then gai took lee by the hand and said " We are going to do alot of things." Lee blushed and asked " What are you planning on doing?" Gai blushed and said " Get on your hands and knees my love." Lee nodded and asked " Why do you already have the handcuffs out?" Gai blushed and said " Your not going anywhere today my love." Lee blushed and screamed " Please do what you want to me!" Gai blushed and asked " Please stick your ass out more for me my love?" Lee blushed and stuck his ass out more for his lover that began to finger his ass very hard that he started to scream " Gai your finger fucking my tight ass so hard!" Gai blushed and asked " Do you want my big strong cock now?"

Then lee screamed " I want it now!" Gai blushed and shoved his big strong cock deep inside his lovers tight ass then lee screamed " Fuck me harder!" Gai blushed and did what his lover asked him to do but then lee tighten up very hard on his lovers big strong cock then gai screamed " Please loosen up i'm going to cum!" Then lee started to lick his lips and said " I'm going to milk you dry." When gai heard that he thrusted so hard that lee screamed " Please i'm cumming so hard!" Then gai screamed " I'm cumming too my love!" When they calmed down they decided to play a game of poker. Then lee passed out the cards and asked " If someone is caught cheating or loses should we have punishments?" Gai blushed and said " I already have some punishments in mind." Then lee felt a small vibration start deep inside his tight ass, he started to sit down lee moaned and said " But i didn't do anything." Gai blushed and asked " Shall we start playing?"

Lee nodded and said " Sure my sweetheart." When lee put his first set down he felt the vibration's go up to level 5, lee moaned and said " Please stop." Gai blushed and put his set down and said " I win this round." Then lee put one hand under the table but then he felt his lovers foot there about to stroke his hard cock then lee moaned and said " Not fair." Gai blushed and said " Round 2." While lee was figuring out his next move when he felt his lovers foot stroke his cock very fast then lee begged " Please stop." Gai blushed and asked " Are you going to put your set down?" Lee whimpered " Yes i am." Gai blushed and said " I won this round." Lee blushed and asked " Can we do something else?"

Gai blushed and said " Come sit on my lap." As lee was going to sit on his lovers lap he felt the vibration's go all the way up then lee screamed " I'm going to cum!" Gai blushed and pinned lee onto the table then he started to suck on his lovers cock very hard then lee screamed " I'm cumming!" Gai blushed and said " Lets go to our bedroom." Lee blushed and got carried there by his lover when they got to their bedroom gai decided to flip lee over and shove his big strong cock deep inside his lovers tight ass very hard then lee screamed " Fuck me harder!" Gai blushed and screamed " I'm cumming very hard my love!" Then lee screamed " Fill me up my sweetheart!" When gai was done cumming he decided to grab his lovers cock and stroked it very hard then lee screamed " I'm cumming very hard!" When they calmed down again they decided to cuddle up next to eachother and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 8.


	8. Chapter 8

Rock Lee Becomes A Sex Slave

This is a story about rock lee and gai, contains hardcore yaoi/ boyXboy. I don't own any of the character's in this story. If your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

When they woke up lee rolled over to give his lover a goodmorning kiss but gai wasn't there because he started to make breakfeast this time when lee tried to get up, he realized that he was handcuffed to their bed then he called his lover " Can you help me?" Then gai walked back into their bedroom and said " You look just so tasty like that." Lee whimpered and Said " Make me your sex slave." Gai blushed and said " That sounds like fun." Lee moaned and asked " What is this feeling?" Gai blushed and said " It's a spray that makes you very horny." Then lee screamed " Fuck me!" Gai blushed and said " Be patient my love." Lee almost broke the handcuffs when gai started to suck on his cock very hard then lee snapped the handcuffs in half and pushed his lover down and started to push his cock deep inside his lovers ass then gai screamed " Wait i'm not ready!" Lee blushed and said " Your my sex slave."

Then lee started to thrust as hard as he could when he felt his lover thrusted his hips back onto him to make lee lose control then lee started to lose control he thrusted as fast as he could until he ended up cumming deep inside his lover then lee screamed " I'm so sorry i didn't realize what i was doing!" Gai said " It's okay i undrstand." Then lee started to cry and whinned " I didn't mean to hurt you like this." Gai pulled lee closer and said " It's okay i know you didn't mean to do this." Then lee cried and asked " Do you hate me now?" Gai stuck his tongue deep inside his lovers mouth and said " I could never hate you my love." Lee blushed and asked " Are you sure that your okay sweetheart?" Then gai pulled lee closer and said " I'm okay but i have to punish you." Then gai got out the rope and tied lee to a chair then he blind folded his lover and asked " Are you ready to be punished?"

Lee whimpered and said " Please go easy on me." Gai blushed and said " Your just too cute my love." Lee blushed and asked " What are you going to do to me?" Gai blushed and said " Your going to beg for my cock." Lee moaned and said " Please fuck me" Gai lifted lees hips up and said " I'm going fuck this tight ass so hard that you will scream to the top of your lungs." Lee whipmered and said " Don't break me" Gai blushed and shoved his big strong cock deep inside his lover that lee screamed " Please be more gentle!" Gai blushed and said " Beg for me to slow down." Lee whimpered and said " Please slow down it hurts." Gai blushed and said " Now thats a good boy." Lee blushed and asked " what should i do for my master?" Gai blushed very hard and said " Get on your knees and suck this big strong cock like a good boy." Lee obeyed and started to suck on his lovers cock when he felt the vibrator go all the way up then lee blushed and screamed " It feels so good!"

Gai blushed and grabbed the back of his lovers head and started to thrust his hips then lee started to gag then gai made lee stand up and stuck his tongue down his lovers throat very deep that lee started to gag again then gai suddenly stopped and lee fell on his ass and said " Your teasing me so much." Gai blushed and said " Come here and suck my big strong cock again." Lee stepped back and said " I'm very nerivous my sweetheart." Gai walked up to lee and asked " Am i being to blunt with you?" Lee blushed and said " No but i'm nerivous." Gai blushed and asked " Do you want to go back to what we were doing before?" Lee blushed and said " It's okay to be like this once in a while." Gai blushed and said " I'm going to fuck you very hard." Lee blushed very hard and said " I would love for you to fuck me as hard as you want." Then gai picked lee up and pinned him against the wall and started to fuck him very hard.

Then lee blushed and screamed " Fuck me!" Gai blushed and said " You look too cute while riding this big strong cock." Then lee blushed and screamed " I'm going to cum soon my sweetheart!" Gai blushed and said " Cum for me my love." Lee blushed and screamed " Fuck i'm cumming very hard!" Gai blushed and screamed " I'm cumming too my love!" Then lee screamed " Cum inside me please!" Gai blushed and said " Thats the only place that i want to cum anyways." Lee screamed " I can feel your thick warm cum deep inside me!" Gai blushed and said " I might cum again." Lee moaned and said " Fill my tight ass up with your cum." Then lee tighten up on his lovers cock so much that it made gai cum again deep inside lees tight ass then gai fell onto lees back and said " You made me cum twice my dirty man." Lee moaned and asked " Shall we go to our bed and get some rest?"

Gai blushed and said " Yeah that sounds like a good idea my love." Gai stood up and picked lee up and said " Your the best lover that i have ever had." Lee blushed very hard and said " Same to you my sweetheart." Gai blushed and said " You look so cute with all of my cum deep inside your tight ass like that." Lee blushed and said " Stop it your going to make me hard again." Gai blushed and said " You really love this big strong cock." Then lee blushed and said " I'm so hard again not fair." Gai blushed and grabbed his lovers cock while walking towards their bedroom and started to stroke lees cock very fast then lee screamed " I'm going to cum if you don't slow down a little." Gai blushed and whispered " Cum for me right now" Lee screamed " Fuck i'm cumming very hard!" Gai blushed and asked " Do you feel better my love?" Lee blushed and said " Yes thank you my sweetheart." Then lee said " I had alot of fun tonight." Gai blushed and said " Me too my love." Lee rushed under the blankets and started to smile at his lover, gai blushed and said " Your just too cute." Then they were both in bed then they cuddled up next to eachother and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 9.


End file.
